


女装

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3





	女装

纽约队主奶选手被那一声“泰成欧巴”吓得差点把平板丢下去。

一听就知道是方星现在叫他，还故意捏紧了声线。一般来讲，方星现这样叫他的十次里有八次是想看他出糗，一次是真地想求他帮忙，偶尔还有一次是他妈的在床上。郑泰成甚至懒得抬头，反正也没什么好事。方星现又叫了一声。郑泰成终于耐不住了，只好抬头。

这一抬头倒好，他现在是真要把平板摔下去了。

方星现，呃，从脖子还能依稀辨认出那是方星现。郑泰成一下子找不到词语来描述此时的心情，不知道是震撼更多一点还是惊悚更多一点。因为他惯常爱穿大一码衣服的搭档难得选择了贴身的款式——还他妈是女款。他戴着及肩的假发，正穿着不知道哪儿弄来的粉色连衣裙，领子袖口和裙边上全是花里胡哨的蕾丝。郑泰成看他穿着还有点紧的，勒得胸口鼓鼓囊囊一团。这个时候郑泰成也没多想——反正方星现本来胸也蛮大的。而且他一定是化了妆了。眼线居然画得还算平整，不知道是不是叫了谁帮忙。嘴巴上也涂得很红。

郑泰成大概愣在原地有半分钟，随即笑得全纽约基地的人都想跑过来打他。

“操，”方星现说，这回不装嗲了，“好笑吗？”

郑泰成清了清嗓子，想要让自己看起来严肃一点，很快又没绷住。他差点就脱口而出“真的好好笑”，最后还是采取了更为委婉的表达方式：“星现啊……我觉得吧……这身跟你不太搭。”

“哪里……不搭？”方星现瞪大双眼，看起来连眼影也认认真真画了。他着实有点气。鬼知道他为了这身装扮花了多大力气。刮腿毛这种就不说了。光是衣服就挑来挑去折腾好久——毕竟他平时又不关心女装潮流。金泰弘拍着肚皮信誓旦旦地说郑泰成这戆逼样子肯定喜欢这种花裙子，现在看来金泰弘才是戆逼样子。也不见郑泰成笑得眼泪水都要流出来了。方星现本来想着要从他一向不爱说实话的男朋友嘴里撬出一句赞美，却好像适得其反。他甚至有预感这件事会在今后的几个月里成为郑泰成嘲笑他的一大资本。

虽然白花花的腿肉被过膝袜勒得紧紧的样子很可爱，但你的腿型也太不适合穿裙子了……而且好歹想办法把手臂上的纹身和肌肉遮一遮吧，看着好奇怪。当然这些话郑泰成通通不敢说出来。他只是说：“你看上去……他妈的金刚芭比。”

“操。”方星现抄起一个抱枕就丢到郑泰成脸上。好羞耻。他觉得自己的脸烫得很，如果不是精心化了妆，一定就要被郑泰成发现了。现在他恨不得立马冲过去捂住郑泰成的眼睛高喊不要看了。而他确实不仅冲过去还坐郑泰成身上了，企图拔高嗓门来掩饰自己的羞耻：“你到底还做不做？”

“做，做。”郑泰成无可奈何地说，手很熟练地摸上方星现的胸。他这才发现那处手感的不同寻常。于是郑泰成的精神又一次遭受了冲击。他难以置信地抬起头，结结巴巴地说：“你、你……”

方星现好不想承认自己连义乳都戴了。但不承认也没什么用，反正郑泰成迟早会发现。他尽量让自己的语气显得理直气壮一些：“干什么，做戏就要做全套呀。”

“快拿掉！”郑泰成一脸惊恐地喊，“我恐胸！”

“你妈的，”方星现骂了一句，“过来帮我脱衣服。”

两个人花了好大力气才一起把那条裙子扒拉下来。方星现想都没多想就把义乳连着胸罩一起往郑泰成脸上扔，被后者眼疾手快地一把扯开丢到一边。这下方星现终于有空闲俯下身去亲他的男友，故意把口红抹得对方满脖子满脸都是。郑泰成的样子看上去滑稽可笑极了，而方星现总算是从中获得了一点平衡。

郑泰成当然知道方星现脑子里在想什么。其实你平时的样子就足够可爱啦。但是这句话他一定死都不会说出来。


End file.
